Gone
by Fibee
Summary: What if Scully had actually quit the FBI when she thought about doing so in the Fight The Future movie? This is my first ever submission so please be nice!


My heart is pounding in my chest. This is it. The moment I've always dreaded.

"Mulder, I'm sorry," she says. "I just - I just can't do this any more. This chasing around, ghost-busting, alien hunting lifestyle just isn't me anymore. I want a normal life. Can't you understand that?"

She looks at me sadly. No, I don't understand. I can't even begin to. But I'll pretend to. If you love someone, set them free, right?

I nod and she moves towards the door. She pauses for a second and turns back. "Goodbye Mulder."

And then she's gone, and I'm left alone in what is no longer 'our' office. "I love you Scully" I whisper, but it's too late. She's gone.

FIVE YEARS LATER

So, I'm still ghost busting, alien hunting, whatever it is that I do. And this particular case has led me to a small town in Oregon. There's been a UFO sighting over the town and I'm going door to door looking for a lead, hoping someone will have seen something.

But at every door it's the same story - "I saw nothing, I was asleep" "I was out of town"

There's a pretty house at the end of the street and although by now it's clear no one has seen anything, I figure I'll have one last shot.

I push the bell and a figure moves towards the door. And suddenly she's right in front of me. A little older, but just as beautiful. I can't speak from surprise.

Her face goes white as she looks at me standing there.

"Hey Scully." I recover first.

"Mulder! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I didn't. I mean I did, but I didn't mean to - I mean I did hope, one day that I would, but - the UFO. Did you see anything Ma'am?"

"I should have known. You ever gonna give this up?"

"No."

She looks at me for a moment. "You wanna come in Mulder?"

"Yeah." I follow her inside. "So Scully, how are you doing?"

"Good Mulder, really good. You missed Jake though. He's out of town this week. So I guess he didn't see the UFO either."

I stroll over to the mantelpiece and pick up a photo of Scully and a tall man with his arms around her. She looks so happy. "This him?"

"Uh-huh"

I glance down at her fingers - just the one ring, with a sapphire to match her eyes.

"I'm practicing medicine again," she says.

"Dr Scully," I say.

It's awkward between us.

"Dinner!" she says suddenly. "You want to stay for some?"

"Oh, I would, but the UFO, I have to keep a watch out in case it appears again. But if you're at a loose end, you could come watch out with me. You know, for old times' sake?"

"For old times' sake? Mulder you will never change!" But she's smiling. "Okay. For old times' sake."

And so, an hour later we're on the top of a hill, where the last sighting was. Scully's brought a blanket so we sit back and look at the stars. Somehow, being away from her house eases the tension and we laugh and joke together. I tell her how the Bureau has changed since she left, and she fills me in on her new life as Dr Scully.

It's all so perfect and I don't want to spoil it, but I have to take a chance. It may be the last one I get with her.

"Scully," I begin. "I'm so glad I found you again."

She looks deep into my eyes and smiles. "Me too."

I take her hand. "You know I love you, don't you?"

She squeezes my hand. "I didn't until you just told me."

I lean forward and our lips brush.

She pulls away. "Mulder this is insane. I'm getting _married_. It's too late for you and me. Why couldn't you have told me this five years ago?" She turns away but her hand is still in mine. I squeeze it. She turns back to me.

"I didn't know how back then. And then you left, and I thought I was over you, but seeing you today... I'm not. I know I'm not. I never will be. I love you Scully."

And Scully looks at me for a moment, then stands up and walks away.

**********

Wow. Mulder loves me. What I wouldn't have given to hear him say that five years ago. I can't think straight, my head is spinning. So I do the thing instinct tells me to. I call Paige.

Paige is my best friend - yes, I, Dana Scully, have a best friend. Wait, I have a girl-friend, something that was lacking from my life on the X-Files. Paige is a kook and reminds me a lot of my late sister Melissa.

We meet in a bar and over drinks I tell her everything. Right down to the "I love you, Scully".

I finish and look at her for advice.

"He calls you Scully?" is all she can manage. In a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah. And I just realised how much I miss that."

She shakes her head. "What about Jake?"

"I don't know! He gets home tomorrow."

"I know - the quick fire game! The truth will out!"

"Paige! How is a game going to help me?" She may be my best friend but she's not always so helpful.

"Shut up and trust me Dana. You gotta say the first thing that comes into your mind. You ready?" She looks at me.

I sigh. "I'm ready."

"Ok! What's your name?"

"Dana Katherine Scully."

"Who is your fiancé?"

"Jake Morgan."

"Who is your best friend in the whole world?"

"You are."

"What is the date today?"

"May 21st."

"Who do you want to spend your life with?"

"Mulder - oh my. This does work!"

"There's your answer."

"Thanks. I think."

**********

The next morning, in my motel room, I'm packing my bag. I can't believe I've found her again and lost her for good. She's getting married. She doesn't love me - probably never has.

I wish I'd never come here chasing that stupid lead. I didn't see any UFOs last night. Guess there was nothing in it after all.

Sighing heavily I pick up my bag. It beeps. Guess my cell phone is in there. I put my hand in the bag and rummage around until I find it.

I got a text. Neat. No one ever texts me. It's a number I don't recognise but I press to read the message.

"Mulder, it's me. Don't leave town – stop by my place first. Missed you but didn't know how much until last night."

Cool, Scully not only is thinking about me but cares enough to text me! Why didn't she just call? Well, I guess I have nothing to lose by stopping by her place.

I drive my car out on to the highway and on to her street. But I'm too late. There's a car in her driveway already. And a tall man has his arms around her. Jake is home.

I put my foot on the gas pedal and keep on driving, this time heading for the airport. She's made her choice and I'm going home.

***********

"Honey, you're home." I try to sound pleased as Jake climbs out of his car and wraps his arms around me. I'm wondering how to tell him about Mulder when over his shoulder I catch sight of Mulder's car.

Thinking maybe they're about to meet I panic, but Mulder slows up as he approaches the house, then takes off at speed and is gone. It must be because of Jake.

"Well, I have to take a shower and head into town," Jake is saying. I'm not listening. Should I call his cell phone or wait 'til he's home – if that's where he's headed?

But I know in my heart I have to see him. If he's going home maybe I should follow him. Home. Can I really leave all this and go back to DC?

I wander inside and see Jake, showered and ready to leave. I know he loves me but if I don't go after Mulder I'll always be wondering what could have been. And I can't live like that.

"See you Sweetie." Jake kisses my cheek and opens the door.

"Jake - " I begin but can't find the words. I need time to think.

He looks back at me.

"Never mind. We'll talk later."

I go upstairs and pack a few things. I've decided. I'm going to DC. I'll be honest with Jake - tell him the truth about Mulder and me. I owe him that much.

**********

Back in DC my office is how I left it. In fact it's how _we_ left it five years ago. Scully's desk is still there - I could never bring myself to get rid of it and the Bureau weren't about to assign anyone else to the X-Files in a hurry.

I think back over the past few days in Oregon. I can't believe I found Scully again, but now I know I've lost her for good. Guess now would be a good time to clear her desk.

I'm putting her things into a box and I open the top drawer. I've never been through her desk – guess I was hoping she'd just come back one day. In the drawer there's a photo face down. I pick it up and turn it over. It's a picture of Scully and me one of the last times we spent together. We were on the baseball field, and she was in my arms. She looks so happy, so content. I didn't even know someone had taken our picture that night.

I decide I'll hang on to it so I walk over to my desk and prop it up. Just then there's a knock on the open door, so I look up and Scully is standing there.

"Still nobody but the FBI's most unwanted down here then?" she asks. That's exactly what I said to her the first time we met. I'm touched she remembered.

"Scully!" I'm pleased to see her and I can't hide it. I go over to her and I wrap my arms around her.

**********

I stand in the doorway and look at the office. My desk is still there with a box on the top full of my things. Why is he only clearing it now?

But before I have time to ponder this further Mulder has swept me into his arms and is holding me tightly. Which feels terrific.

"Mulder! I had to come. I had to see you."

"But what about Jake?"

"Don't pretend you care about Jake! I saw your face when you saw his picture."

"Scully, I'm sorry." He lets go of me and backs off. "But you know how I feel about you." He leans on the edge of his desk and looks at me.

"Why did you have to show up again like that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I swear to you Scully, I had no idea who lived there."

"I know." I smile. "Your face when I opened the door! I've never seen you so white!" I step closer to him.

"I sorry, Scully. For showing up in your life and wrecking things again. You have a life there. You're getting married. Maybe you should just go back."

"Mulder! You don't get it do you? I'm glad you showed up and wrecked things! I don't love Jake. I thought I did, but when I saw you again -! I've never felt about anyone how I feel about you," I add quietly.

He looks deep in my eyes and I feel his arms around my waist again.

"I left Jake," I tell him. "He can't compete with you – he never could."

And then I can't say anything else because Mulder is kissing me deeply and I know I've made the right decision.


End file.
